Teeth of a Rake
by MewMewPower
Summary: One Shot. Sequel to Eriol Said. It's Valentines Day, and it's Sakura's time for snuggling up in bed with your loved one. Enter Syaoran Li.


'sweatdrops'

So, it's a week after Valentine's Day, this is a little late… sry…

In my defense, I lost the story, and then my internet crashed, and then I lost my beta.

O.O

Sorry.

This story is a sequel and finale to (in order) Cafe Encounters, You I Love, and Eriol Said. So read those too. And review.

* * *

Don't forget to leave me ideas of one shots! I'll heart you and dedicate the story to you.

* * *

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine, 'cept the plotline.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, nestled against Syaoran's chest, and swathed in blankets that were protecting her from the cold that rattled the trees and froze the air on the chilly Valentine's Day. 

It had been a perfect Valentine's day. Well, almost. Syaoran was supposed to come over to her house for a lovely dinner. And he had come over, looking charming in his cute little tux, with his usual disheveled hair, holding a teddy bear and gifts for Sakura. The only problem was that she had fallen asleep while she had been making the dinner, and she had horribly ruined it. Fortunately, Syaoran stepped in with his usual Superman skills, and saved the day by making a salad and cutting up the burnt fish and cornbread into edible pieces.

And dinner had gone alright, expect for that he told her a story about how another girl had flirted with him, and he half welcomed her advances. Actually, the story had been a rather funny one, but Sakura had been slightly jealous, and they got into a mini fight and almost broke up.

Sakura shuddered. Breaking up on Valentines Day? And breaking up with Syaoran? It was double the horror. Fortunately, Syaoran made her see sense. Of course, he also promised that he would try to stop flirting, but Sakura realized that it was just who he was. So eventually, they decided that they would rather spend Valentines Day as close to each other as they wanted to, and so he took off his tux, she took off her dress, and they ended up in her bed room watching TV.

Before, he had tried to get her to take off all her clothes, but she refused. He conveniently had bought a nightie from Victoria's Secrets that day, and she decided to wear that, throwing away any inhibitions she had about that. Sakura wouldn't let him come anywhere near her without pants though, so he was wearing just his boxers.

Not that it mattered if he was wearing anything, of course. In all honestly, she was still a complete prude at the age of 22, and with someone like Syaoran as one's boyfriend, one couldn't help but begin to become curious about the workings of the male body. She couldn't help but what to explore what her own body could do to his, and what his in turn could do to her. But as of now, she was content with accidently brushing his solid abs every few moments, or giving him as many kisses as she desired. Yes, kisses were good, even if she really wanted to touch.

"Syaoran?" she asked him, rotating herself slightly so she could see him.

"Hm?"

"Let's play a game." He looked down at her, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"A game?"

"Yeah! A game! Let's play question and answer. And you have to tell the truth. Ok?" He nodded. "Ok. I'll start." She paused for a moment, and then smiled.

"What do you like most about me?"

Syaoran didn't miss a beat. "I really like your childish personality."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, no. What I meant to say was, I like how quirky and stuff you are. Like, lots of girls stop liking teddy bears and pokemon and princess stuff when they hit ten. But you've stayed true to your inner child and retained a very pure aura about you. It makes me proud to call you mine." She turned her face up to his and her eyes were shining.

"Am I really yours?" He laughed and the sound made her heart leap in her chest.

"One question per round." She frowned, and he again laughed. "Of course you are," he whispered into her ear and nipped the tip. She flushed.

"It's your turn," she mumbled.

"Ok… I've got a good one. How many kids do you want to have, and what is your reasoning behind the number?"

She bit her lip, pondered the answer, and then truthfully answered. "I have no idea. I used to think two kids would be nice, but then I wouldn't want them to be jealous of each other. Three kids could make one feel left out, and I don't want to have an only child." She cast him a sly glance. "I suppose it depends how many times the birth control doesn't work."

Syaoran gave her a shocked look. "Did my mouse actually just say that?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "One question Syaoran. And it's my turn." She pursed her lips. "What is my best physical feature?"

"All of them are equally sexy." He pulled all her hair over to one shoulder and began to kiss the exposed neck skin. "But… If I had to choose," he murmured in between kisses, "I'd have to say…" his hands slid under the covers, danced over her stomach and hips, and slid under her butt. "Your ass. It's fantastic. I love watching it move when you walk. And so does half the male population. But I'm the only one who has rights to touch it." He moved his hands back up to her hips. "And I do enjoy touching it." His fingers began to skirt against her hips and stomach, and she shivered.

Sakura grabbed one of his hands and pulled it out from under the covers so she could inspect it. "I think your best feature is your hands. I really like them. They're perfect." She splayed her hand out against his. "I specifically like your fingers. They're big, and long, and strong, and I like imagining what they could do."

"Big and long and strong, eh?"

"Yes, big and long and..." She trailed off, and then colored. "Syaoran! I'm talking about your fingers! And how they would be good at the piano or the violin!"

"I'm talking about my fingers too! I never thought of them using those 3 adjectives. But I have wondered what they could do on a selected instrument. Can I try them out?"

"On what?"

He began to tentatively stroke her stomach, and when she didn't protest, he moved his hands slowly, in a torturing manner up her body. The feeling was exciting to her, and she didn't pull away.

"On the only instrument I'll ever need in life darling."

His lips began to graze the side of her neck, and she slanted her head, offering more of her exposed skin to his questing lips. His hands kept playing a hypnotizing pattern up her torso, dragging against the print of her ribs and delighting in the shudders she frequently gave. Soon, his hands reached the under swell of her breasts and he cupped them. She jumped.

"These are a lovely handful." He lifted his hands, as if testing the weight of them. "They really are perfect."

Sakura snatched his hands and tugged them away from her body. "None of that Syaoran. I won't have you seducing me in my own bed." He pouted.

"Well why couldn't we have had the dinner at my house? I would have liked to seduce you in my bed." She waggled her finger at him. "No. Get those thoughts out of your head." He looked at her and licked his lips, and she colored. "No! Make those thoughts leave." He held up his hands defensively.

"I'm a guy. I can't just… make them leave when you're sitting here in my lap wearing close to nothing. Especially since I almost just seduced you." His snapped his fingers. "Rats. I'm upset that didn't work out."

She wiggled her bottom. "You did not almost seduce me!"

"Yes, I almost did."

She wiggled more forcefully and rapidly. "Did not, did not, did-" She sharply inhaled. Syaoran's hand had snaked up her body and were holding her hips, preventing them from moving.

"Sakura? Remember what I said about your ass being your best feature? Well, it has more uses than just looking good, and when you rub against me like that, you're proving my point. So, unless you don't mind sitting against an erection that _you_ caused, be my guest and keep moving like that."

Sakura pulls out of his arms and gave him a funny look. "That aroused you?"

He nodded. "Slightly."

She reached across and pulled the rest of the blankets off his lap. "Well why don't you have a boner it aroused you?"

"Because you didn't do it long enough." He gave her a quizzical look. "What are you thinking?"

"Well…" she sat opposite him, looking strangely at his pants. "I don't really understand how what you have in your pants right now ends up longer and harder and stiff enough to have sex with." She lifted her hand and poked his groin. He winced.

"Why did you do that?" He closed his legs. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head and he reopened his legs.

"That's fine. Just be aware that my friend here is very sensitive to touch. And is likely to react to most things."

Her eyes lifted with a glint in them. "Really?" She again lifted her hand, but this time took her pointer finger and stroked multiple times, applying a little bit of pressure. Syaoran inhaled and momentarily closed his eyes, before he sank lower into the bed and mumbled,

"If you keep doing that, you're going to see exactly how it gets longer and harder."

She simply cocked her head. "Nothing is happening though…" She extended the rest of her fingers and started to rub her hand up and down. "Are you inept or something?"

"Oh my God, Sakura." He extended and bent his legs, as if he couldn't decide where he wanted them to go. "Oh my God. Mmmyy God."

Sakura watched his facial expression change each time she increased the speed or applied different amounts of pressure. It fascinated her, and she became so entrapped in that reaction that it came as a shock to her when she pressed hard and found that the soft object had changed into a mini rock. Her hand moved away in a flash and he opened his eyes and moved the blanket over the protrusion in his boxers.

"It bit me!" she exclaimed.

He sweatdropped. "My penis did NOT bite you. It just got hard because you are a little she-devil with your nimble fingers." He rubbed his face with his hands and exhaled. "Fucking she-devil."

After a few minutes, Syaoran had calmed down, so she moved back into his arms and they both lay down, in silence, before she burst out into laughter.

Syaoran looked at her, bewildered. "Is something funny?

"Yes." She giggled again. "I just thought of the funniest thing!"

"Did you now?"

She nodded. "Yes! You know how you called yourself a rake?" He cautiously nodded. "Well, I was thinking about how everything has their match. And I decided that all rakes have their hoes to keep them calm!" She was giggling uncontrollably. "So then… that would make me… your hoe!" She burst out into laughter and he chuckled.

"Well my little mousey tool, you are _my_ hoe. No one else's. You aren't even allowed to think about being a hoe for other people. I plan on making the most formidable garden ever, and I want you there right by my side, 24/7."

She stopped laughing and cranked her head up to see him. "Like, a family garden? With children and our own house and a dog and everything?"

"All that." He kissed the top of her head and she shut her eyes. "And we'll have a pool with kiddy toys, and a playground, and a back yard that is going to reach as far as you can see, and every night after the kids are asleep, I'm going to sneak you outside and we're going to watch the stars in the sky shine their blessings down on us because we are going to be the most lucky people ever."

"Wonderful Syaoran." He again kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep to his soft breathing, moving perfectly in sync with hers, and to his fingers stroking slow, tantalizing circles on her hip.

--

"Sakura? Sakura?" That calming voice was pulling her back out of her black dream, but her body knew it was still time for her to be sleeping, and it protested.

"Syaoran? It's still dark outside. What's the matter?" she asked, yawning.

"I didn't get to ask my question in the game."

"Didn't you ask the best feature question?"

"No, I didn't ask, but you told me." His voice sounded strained. "Can I ask you my question?"

"Can it wait until morning?"

"No."

She turned around so she might be able to see his face, but it was too dark. "Ok… ask it then."

"Are you have to answer truthfully. Ok?"

"Ok. Ask it!"

He took a deep breath, and sought for her hand. When he had grasped it, he slid something cold and circular onto it. "Will you marry me?" When she didn't answer right away, he continued to talk. "I know we aren't out of college yet, and I know you think that marrying a temperamental artist isn't the most secure source of income, but I'll do well. You know I will, and even if I don't, then I'll sell my soul just to keep you happy Sakura. I am not a humble man, and I have been told that I have the disposition of a pregnant cow, but this pregnant cow would like you as a hoe to make me humble, if you'll take me."

"Did that make any sense to you Syaoran?"

He scrunched his eyebrows. "No, but I love you.

Sakura was silent, and then, as she grew more awake and was certain this wasn't a dream, she punched him on the shoulder with all the strength she could muster. Syaoran drew back, shocked.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For telling me you couldn't wait until morning to ask me to marry you. Why couldn't you have done something terribly romantic, like wake me up by kissing me, or feeding me chocolate, and THEN asked me? I can't believe I am going to say yes, because you messed up big time. Why, when my father asked my mother, he-"

Syaoran moved next to Sakura, and in a flash, their mouths were melded together, her cheeks wet against his, and she was dizzy, so terribly dizzy with lack of air and her happiness and her love for him.

Soon, he pulled away from the kiss and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You could've just said yes, you know."

She looked up at him, a mischievous look in her eye. "I know, but Eriol said to give you a hard time."

"Define hard."

"Hard as in..." And then she punched him. "Syaoran! It bit me again!"


End file.
